1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inclination sensor device and a vehicle lamp system using the inclination sensor device, and particularly to an inclination sensor device which is provided in a vehicle such as an automobile, and a vehicle lamp system which includes the inclination sensor device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an auto-leveling control is known which changes an irradiation direction of a vehicle headlamp by automatically controlling an optical axis position of the vehicle headlamp according to an inclination angle of a vehicle. In general, in the auto-leveling control, the optical axis position of the headlamp is adjusted based on a pitch angle of the vehicle which is obtained from an output value of a vehicle height sensor. JP-A-2012-030782 and JP-A-2012-030783 describes that control devices of a vehicle lamp perform an auto-leveling control by using an inclination sensor such as an acceleration sensor.
Compared to when a vehicle height sensor is used, when an inclination sensor such as an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor (angular velocity sensor or angular acceleration sensor) or a magnetic field sensor is used, costs of an auto-leveling system can be reduced, and weight reduction can be improved. As a result, cost reduction and weight reduction of a vehicle can be improved. On the other hand, even in the case where the inclination sensor such as an acceleration sensor is used, a demand to enhance accuracy of the auto-leveling control continuously exists.